


Doctor’s Notes, Transcripts

by AfinaArchives



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen, Medicine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22852780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfinaArchives/pseuds/AfinaArchives
Summary: As in the end chapter for the Unshakable Undying series, a note listing the hospital visit of Dr. Staton’s patient, Jonathan McCallun following the FOW Ashenvale campaign.
Relationships: None
Collections: The Doctor's Notes





	Doctor’s Notes, Transcripts

Doctors Notes;

Patient: Jonathan McCallun.  
Rank: Lightward of the Sunguard.  
Family: Kendell McCallun.  
Immediate Contact: (Father), Kendell McCallun. 

The patient suffered multiple Light searing burns, as well as heavy set bone damage. ~~It was to my horror the extent of these wounds, furthered by the knowledge that other Dawnmenders have been employing the continued use of the Light upon Forsaken members of Horde.~~

~~Perhaps the Queen was correct in sending us here. They do not just burn the living dead who they broker a fake peace with. They burn their own.~~

~~I will need to be wary of these living.~~

I have prescribed both a healing salve and regimented bath schedule to be kept up with in the coming week:

• Thyme Salve: Apply to SKIN once a month overtime to create a leathery and smooth finish.

Ingredients: Bee’s Wax, Thyme Extract, and Coco Butter. 

Warnings: Do not use in excess, unless you wish to stink of Pilgrim’s Bounty for all eternity. 

• Hot Water and Peroxide Bath for BONE. Bring clean water each day in a basin to boil and add 1/8th the water’s volume in peroxide. Wash via bathing or dabbing bones with a damp rag for twenty to thirty minutes a day. 

Ingredients: Water, hydrogen peroxide. 

Warnings: Small clouds of dust are expected and alright to be in the water, large clouds of white signals that there was rotted skin, or a bug infestation in the area. Either way, it is dead now, just be sure to clean thoroughly to return bones to a pearly white. 

FOLLOW UP: This Tuesday evening. 

Procedure: Evaluation of bone healing, and followed hopefully by a replenishing glue and wax cover.

Signed; 10/09/18 


End file.
